Look Again
by SakuraSyaoranLiTRC
Summary: After the incident in Tokyo, 'Syaoran' and the gang find themselves in a strange world with a slide shaped as a penguin. Upon realizing this is his world, 'Syaoran' seeks out the help of his mother, who may hold the key to helping them defeat Fei Wang Reed. *This story is different from original Tsubasa manga but may contain spoilers for after Tokyo incident.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles nor do I own CCS. They both belong to Clamp. I do, however, own the plot. It you see another plot similar to this one, I did not know there was one. I do know there are stories with the CCS pair being the parents of real Syaoran but this one is mine with a twist. **

**Enjoy!**

If the fall from the sky didn't kill him, the landing certainly tried. 'Syaoran' quickly picked himself up off the ground and caught the desert princess in the nick of time, his knees buckling under her weight for a brief second. Thudding sounds could be heard from behind him, indicating that their other two companions had landin rather roughly on the ground. Sitting the emerald eyed princess down, the amber eyed teen turned toward the other two in their group, taking in their surroundings as he went. Seeing that they were alright, 'Syaoran' took in his surroundings and tried to see where exactly they were. His eyes landed on a slide in the shape of a penguin, his eyes widening as he turned fully around. The slide hadn't changed much since he last saw it. The only difference was it was covered in tassel and christmas decorations. This told him that it was either Christmas or after Christmas.

He turned his head to the side quickly, trying to see if anyone was watching them. He briefly wondered if _he _ever showed back up. After all, _he_ had went missing about two years before 'Syaoran' was kidnapped at age 7. They had been the best of friends, inseparable since the first time they were put into the same crib. 'Syaoran' wondered if his mother was coping with the loss of both of them. Turning towards his companions again, 'Syaoran' watched as Kurogane took in his surroundings as well and briefly stated that they needed to find shelter. Sighing, 'Syaoran' walked over to the group and followed them as they searched for somewhere to keep the cold away. He wondered if he should mention that he used to live here. Against his better judgement, 'Syaoran' spoke up.

"I know a place where we can stay. I'm sure it's still in good condition."

He could easily feel his comrades staring at him when he spoke up. He, however, didn't give them the chance to speak and started heading in the direction of his old house. The shuffling of foot steps alerted the brown haired teen to the fact that his comrades were following him. It was a ten minute walk from the Penguin Park to his house, if it was still his house. The silence during the journey there pressed heavily on 'Syaoran''s ears. Ever since he had joined their group, they have shunned and condemned him as if he was the one who hurt Fai, left Sakura and attack Kurogane. Not one of them, save for the little creature who transported them to the different worlds, has spoken a word to him besides when they were fighting against others in the chess tournaments in Infinity. There were points that 'Syaoran' almost wished that he was back in the glass tube and his clone was here in his place. He prefered watching through the eye of the other than to be actually here with the group.

"Wow. This place is very peaceful!" stated the one eyed mage as he looked around trying to break the suffocating silence. It seemed to work because the other two in the group agreed and started talking. However, not once did they try to include the brown haired teen who was leading the way. It hurt, so much so that he almost wanted to stop and tell them to find their own shelter. It was mean, it was cruel but he desperately wanted to show them that he was not like the clone. Before he could do anything, the familiar yellow house came into view. He did not know how many years it had been nor did he know if he was in the correct time period. For all he knew, they could have ended up in the time when his mother was capturing the cards. That would have been very messy. He half expected his mother to be running by, sword drawn, his father following after her as they battled the latest card. He had never known his father nor did he know if he were still alive. His mother told him that she never told Syaoran that she was pregnant.

'Syaoran' ascended the small amount of steps and opened the gate that led to the house. Glancing behind him to make sure his companions were following him, 'Syaoran' raised his hand and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, they heard a faint 'I'm coming' ring out throughout the house. The sound of the deadbolt unlocking could be heard as 'Syaoran' debated whether or not he should pull his hood up or not. Before he could make a decision, the door flew open to reveal a tall dark-haired man looking down on him.

"Gaki!?"

'Syaoran' almost snorted as he stared at his uncle, who was gaping at him as if she appeared out of thin air. It took Toya Kinomoto a few more seconds to realize that this person was not the one who had gotten his little sister pregnant and had left her many years ago. That boy would have been in his thirties while this boy was no older than thirteen years old. Fourteen tops if you took into account his posture. The boy seemed to be holding back a laugh as he looked at the older Kinomoto. The youth had a striking resemblance to the boy that he had known many years ago. However, there were many differences besides his age. His hair was a lighter color than the brats. His feature were slightly different as well. His nose was similar to his sister rather than Syaoran Li's as well as the shape of his eyes. It finally clicked in Toya's mind that this was Sakura's son.

Groaning, Toya slide a hand down his face before turning back to the boy. He wasn't sure which one it was but he didn't say a name. He simply motioned for the boy and his friends to come into the house before shutting the door behind them. The group quietly shuffled into the living room, not one of them saying anything. It was only after Toya came back with tea that the silence was broken.

"Imagine my surprise when I answer the door to see you standing there." stated the dark eyed adult as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Imagine my surprise when you opened the door and thought I was my father. I really wasn't expected you to know who I was. I thought I would have ended up in the wrong time the way my luck is going."

"Can I ask something?"

The two turned to the blond haired vampire who had his hand raised as if he was in a classroom setting. Nodding, Toya indicated that the blond could indeed ask a question, already having an idea what he question would be.

"How do you two know each other? As far as I was aware, 'Syaoran' here had been held captive by Fei Wang. You two seem to know each other quite well."

Toya starred as what the mage had said sunk in. He noted that his nephew flinched when the blond revealed who had kidnapped him. Knowing his uncle, he almost felt sorry for Fei Wang, almost being the key word.

"Well, this little runt is my nephew. I was beginning to wonder who had taken him when he was seven."

Toya turned to 'Syaoran' and looked him over closely to make sure that he was alright. When he was satisfied that the young boy was not harmed, Toya turned back to the three other people in the room. His eyes immediately zoned in on the desert princess and took into account that she looked like his younger sister.

"So we are in the kid's world then."stated the grumpy looking man as he looked around the house. Toya could see that they were all avoiding looking at his nephew, for what reason Toya did not know but was going to find out.

"So where have you been?" said Toya as he turned to face his nephew. "Your oka-san is worried sick about you and you have been gone for seven years."

"Like Fai-san said, I was captured by a man named Fei Wang Reed. He is trying to bring the dead back to life and decided that I was important to his plan. Though, I'm not sure why."

"That may have to do with the fact that you can use the cards."

The people in the room all spun around to face the door to the living room. Standing in the doorway was a woman in her early thirties with shoulder length brown hair and bright green eyes. Fai about fell over in his chair when he spotted her, immediately thinking that he was looking at an older version of their princess.

"Ka-chan!" exclaimed 'Syaoran' as he hopped out of his chair and ran across the room. He quickly engulfed the woman in a huge, feeling as if he was about to cry. When Fei Wang had captured him, he was sure that he would never see his mother again.

"Hello, Tsu-chan. I'm so glad that you're alright."

The former Card Mistress placed her hands on her sons face and examined him to make sure that he was alright. When she was satisfied, she turned towards the rest of the occupants in the room. Smiling, she walked into the room, her son following after her.

"You all must be thirsty. I'm sure my brother didn't offer refreshments. Tsu, can you make some tea like you used to. I have never been able to get it right and was wanting some again. I find it funny that my son can make better tea than I can."

'Syaoran' nodded and headed to the kitchen, obviously adjusting to his old home again. He quickly went through the cabinets and gathered the supplies for the mint tea that he used to make. He was happy to see that his mother still kept the supplies for the tea. This meant that she had seen him coming home in a dream and wanted to be ready for his arrival. During the preparation of the tea, he could hear a commotion from the living room, indicating that his mother was having words with his comrades. Sighing, he gathered the tea and walked back into the room. Judging from the guilty looks on their faces, his mother had really chewed them out. Fai looked extremely embarrassed and upset at the same time. Kurogane looked pissed off at the world and probably wanted to hit something. 'Syaoran' noticed the princess looked like she was about to cry, causing him to feel guilty that his mother was being harsh. Deciding to break the silence, he sat the tea down on the coffee table and passed out the cups to everyone in the room.

"Thank you, Syaoran-kun."

'Syaoran' almost fell over when the princess accepted the tea and thanked him. The name caught his mother's attention and she turned towards her son with a questionable look on her face.

"Syaoran? Why are you using your father's name?"

"His name's not Syaoran?" questioned Fai as he blinked at the woman sitting in front of him.

"No. Although it is a good name to go by. That way Fei Wang can't try to use you for anything. Names do have power and in the wrong hands can lead to disaster. Would you like to tell me what has happened since you were kidnapped."

**This is my first story that has to do with Tsubasa. Well my first story that is being published on Fanfiction. Please review when you are done. I have changed a lot of what has happened in Tsubasa's past. Everything else that happened in the manga happened besides Tsubasa turning back time. Tsubasa never met the princess and never went to Clow. You will find out why I have changed this later. I have finished the manga myself so time back and this idea has been nagging me for along time. In this story, the CCS Sakura and Syaoran are the parents. Syaoran does not know he has kids nor does he know Sakura was pregnant. You will find out why later. I will not update for the next week because I have college finals. But hopefully after that I can. Read and Review please. Until next time. Do not expect these chapters to be as long as this one. I normally do not write this much but it got away from me.**

**BrookCarvr**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles nor do I own CCS. They belong to Clamp.**

**Here is the next chapter. Think of this as two chapter in one day because I will not be able to update this story for a week. This was originally part of chapter one but I split it up into two chapter so that it wasn't so long. Enjoy!**

After the group explained their adventures to Sakura, she told them her theory of why her son was kidnapped. Fai gaped as he realize that the universe strongest sorcerer was sitting right in front of him, immediately feeling happy that his curse had been broken.

"Fei Wang Reed wishes to bring back the dead. To do so, he must have a vessel that contains memories of the different worlds that has been traveled too. That was the reason that Reed scattered your memories, Sakura-hime. The other thing that he needs is the Clow Cards. However, those were long ago changed into my cards. Seeing as he cannot use me to grant his wish, he decided to use my son."

"But only one person can use the cards," stated the mage as he tried to comprehend what was just explained. He had known Fei Wang's plan all along but not the full plan. Just what he wanted the princess for. He thanked the heavens that he told his group about his past. "How can Syaoran-kun use the cards?"

"Because he is my son. My youngest son and he has the powers of the stars like I do. Besides, the cards like him and flew to him when he was born. Kero-chan had never heard of something like that happen before and was perplexed but happy that the cards had picked someone else. If I were to die, Tsu would get the cards."

"I'm going to assume that the kid's name is Tsu." stated the black haired ninja as he turned towards the older Sakura.

"Tsubasa. I named him that because a bird flew past my window when I was thinking of a name for him. I also had a dream of feathers."

"Feathers? I thought Tsubasa meant 'wings'. At least it does in my Japan. It may be different here."

"No, Tsubasa does mean 'wings'. I was talking about my other son. Yǔmáo."

Faster than Fai thought possible, Syaoran, or was it Tsubasa?, got from his chair and left the room. Sakura Kinomoto wanted to follow her son but knew she needed to tell this group about her other son. She stood from her chair and walked over to her china buffet that was in the living room. Picking up a photo, she handed it over to Kurogane. The red eyed ninja took the photo and examined it. It was of a little boy, about the age of four, staring into a mirror, his reflection staring back. Kurogane could tell the the boy was their youngest companion. The boy in the photo had his face pressed against the mirror, as if he was trying to get through to his reflection. Reflected in the mirror was a tree that had blossoms floating down from the trees. He found it odd that a mirror would be outside but didn't comment. He handed the photo to the mage, who squealed in delight at the picture of little Tsubasa.

"He is so cute! But why is he staring at the mirror so intently."

Sakura's face crumbled slightly before taking the photo back to look at it. During the time that the three were looking at the photo, Tsubasa had walked back into the room. He looked over his mother's shoulder and smiled at the photo.

"That's not a mirror, Fai-san. I'm sure you noticed that there are trees on the other side. Mirrors are usually kept inside the house. It's a window."

"But my is your reflection so clear then. If it was a window, your reflection wouldn't be so solid." Fai frowned as he thought about Kurogane's statement. The ninja did have a point. The only other explanation would be the reflection was…

"You have a twin." stated the princess as she stared wide-eyed at the boy in front of her.

Tsubasa nodded as he continued to look at the photo. He hadn't seen it in years and it was kind of bittersweet to see it again. He wanted to stay in this world and find his brother but knew he had to stop Fei Wang and his clone.

"Yǔmáo disappeared when he and Tsubasa were five. We don't know what happened to him nor do we know who did it. Tsu came home from the park alone, crying that a man had taken Yu and ran."

"So you never found him?" Tsubasa had hoped they would have. He truly hoped that his brother was safe and not dead like the police believe he was.

"It's getting late. You all should head to bed. I have some guest room prepared. Tsu, you can have your old room back. Yǔmáo's room is off limits for sleeping in but you can go in there to look, Tsu. I've been keeping your room up-to-date with furniture but I left Yu's alone. I had seen you coming back in a dream but I cannot see him."

Tsubasa nodded and headed upstairs, hearing his friends(?) following after him. Everyone bid their good nights and went to bed, everyone but Tsubasa. He headed to his brother's room. Opening the door, he looked around the room, noting that there was no dust on the furniture. His mother must have kept it clean. Trembling, he walked over to the bed and sat down. He remembered many time that his twin and he used to run around the room, pretending to sword fight like their mother had been teaching them. Now that he thought about it, his mother taught them both how to defend themselves. That was one of the reasons that Tsubasa hadn't been kidnapped. The man had tried to get the both, knocking Yǔmáo out before he could escape.

Many thoughts went through Tsubasa's head as he headed back to his room. He laid on the bed and drifted to sleep, one final question on his mind. One question that he wanted to ask the man who took his brother.

_Why?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait for the update guys. School has been killer. With Residency I coming up in the fall of 2015, I have my plate full of school work and not enough time to do it. On top of that a new semester has started and I am getting back into the swing of things. Please let me know what y'all think about the chapter. I hope it meets your expectations. I would also like to thank everyone who has review and added this story to their favorites. I hope y'all enjoy the ending of this chapter. There is a key plot point in this chapter at the end and a meeting towards the end that are very important. Let me know that you all think.**

**Disclaimer: See the first chapter!**

Chapter 3

Tsubasa woke the next morning to his mother's cooking and snow falling outside his window. His room used to be his mother's until she had moved to the addition of the house that was built when she was pregnant with the twins. Feeling a twinge of pain at the thought of his brother, Tsubasa pulled the covers away and started to get ready for the day. It was strange how he fell back into the routine of things after seven years.

After getting dressed, the young teen walked down stairs and into the kitchen. His mother was already setting the table up for their guest and greeted him with a smile.

"Did you sleep well?" asked the former Clow Card Mistress as she walked back over to the stove and stirred the pancake batter. "I'm making your favorite. Pancakes with cinnamon spread and cream cheese. I've also made bacon, hash browns and other food for your friends, just in case they do not like sweet stuff for breakfast. Come sit at the table and talk with me while I cook."

After Tsubasa sat down, he and his mother talked for about 30 minutes before the others joined them. Seeing that they were dressed in this world's cloths, Tsubasa knew that his mother had done some shopping. Not only were his clothes bought to fit him as he was now but his mother had bought outfits that fit his companions quite well.

"Good Morning!" said the blond as he plopped down in the seat next to Tsubasa and started to inspect the table utensils.

"Morning. How did everyone sleep?" asked the oldest women as she sat the food on the table. Kurogane immediately turned his nose at the sweet stuff, causing the group to laugh. "I see one of your group doesn't like sweets. Don't worry. I made different assortments of foods for everyone."

The group started to eat and kept up a conversation the whole time. Tsubasa was happy that they involved him in the conversation, knowing that his mother's little talk had really affected the group. After breakfast, Fai and Kurogane offered to clean up while Tsubasa and his mother talked and caught up. "Y'all have missed too many years to talk about stuff. Now be good little children (Sakura snorted at this part) and go and play." came Fai's reply when Sakura tried to object. They were her guest, therefore they should not be cleaning.

The Card Mistress and Tsubasa spent the whole morning talking about anything and everything, from little stuff like his room to bigger stuff such as his grandfather, Fujitaka, and Tomoyo. This topic almost made Kurogane fall in the floor. It was just his luck that there was a Tomoyo look-alike in this world.

"So Tsu-chan. Have you kept up your training when you got away from Fei Wang?" asked Sakura as she sat down a tray of tea. Tsubasa remembered that she always had tea on hand in case someone was thirsty.

"I've tried. It's really hard to practice by myself. I've been keeping up on the meditating and morning exercises as well as my magical practices. I have noticed that my powers have been weird since Fei Wang kidnapped me."

This puzzled Sakura and also concerned her greatly. She really hoped Fei Wang didn't do anything to her son while in captivity. She made Tsubasa lay down on the couch and preformed some spells to see if he had been hurt or not. After she got the results, she sign in relief.

"Your powers are acting differently because you didn't use them for a while. This is very normal or so Eriol tells me. Speaking of Eriol, he should be coming by soon. I called him last night and told him that you were back. I also told him, briefly, about your adventures and he seemed to sound puzzled. He told me that he needed to talk to me about something important and that he would be here for dinner today."

"Important? What could he possibly know that we do not?" said the ninja as he sat back on the couch. Tsubasa shot him a look but it wasn't a rude look. It was one of amusement and humor.

"A lot actually. Eriol is the reincarnation of Clow Reed. He and my father were born after Clow Reed passed away. He is the only person that I can think of that would know more about Fei Wang and his plans than anyone else. Since he will be here tonight, I'll need to go shopping for food."  
"I can do it, Ka-chan. I wanted to explore anyways. To see if anything has changed or not." Tsubasa had been thinking about it all day and was very curious to see if things were the same.

Nodding, Sakura gave her son the money and a list of ingredients for dinner. It was a simple spaghetti recipe that she had been cooking from childhood. He slipped his shoes on, ones his mother had bought for him in advance, and headed to the door. Pausing, Tsubasa turned to the princess and asked if she wanted to join him. She looked surprised at the requested but go up to join him. Smiling slightly, Sakura-hime put on her shoes as well and followed the young brunette out the door. They walked in silence for a little while before Sakura's curiosity got the better of her. After that they both talked about what had changed from Tsubasa's memories and what was the same.

An old post-office had been torn down and changed into a library, one that Tsubasa would probably be visiting in the next day or so. The building that had be under construction when he was kidnapped was complete and very busy. It had turned out that it was a hospital. The Penguin Park had gotten bigger and the two could see children running around the swings, down the slide and around the money bars.

After they got to the grocery store, Tsubasa walked down the aisle getting the supplies for dinner as well as supplies for a dessert that he decided to make. It was similar to the cannolis of his world but was actually from Sakura-hime's world. His mother had given him some extra money so that he could buy the pie crust, mascarpone cheese and other ingrediance. After they paid for their purchases and talked with the manager, a childhood friend of Sakura's who loved to tell stories, the two teens left the store and headed home.

Tsubasa only stopped once and that was when he heard someone calling his name. Well not really his name but the alias that he had used for many years, 'Syaoran'. Turning, Tsubasa saw an older women in her early to late thirties staring at him with an awestruck look. She had huge crimson eyes with long black hair that fell past her waist. It was pulled back into two buns on top of her head. It kind of reminded Tsubasa of the show that he and his twin watched when they were younger, Sailor Moon. After about a minute of staring, the women must have realized that Tsubasa was not the person she knew because she mumbled an apology and ran off.

The two teens looked at each other confused before turning and heading back to the small but comfy yellow house. Once there, the two quickly walked inside and into the kitchen. There was another person there that the princess didn't know but Tsubasa did. Eriol Hiragazawa hadn't changed much from when Tsubasa had last seen the man eight years ago. His hair was still the same midnight blue that belonged to Clow Reed. He still wore glasses and still had the annoying Cheshire like grin that Tsubasa both liked and hated to see. It meant that the reincarnation of Clow Reed knew something that the young teen did not.

"You're here early, Eriol-san." Said the teen as he walked past and put the groceries on the counter.

"Yes well it isn't every day that someone's son pops up out of the blue. And with information on Fei Wang Reed no less. Imagine my surprise when Sakura-san calls me and tells me that you have shown back up again. I was shocked and surprised."

Tsubasa looked over at the man for a few seconds before turning back to the groceries that he was putting away. However, his mother quickly gathered the supplies that she needed for dinner and shooed Tsubasa to the table.

"So Eriol-kun, what is the information that you wanted to tell me so badly? You could have told me on the phone."

"Information like this is very important and should be told in person. I would like to ask you a few questions, Tsubasa, before I tell you what I know. Now, you said that Fei Wang created a clone of you?"

"Yes. When Fei Wang kidnapped me, he realized that I would not help him and created a clone to help him instead. However, I transferred apart of my soul into the clone to try and adhere some of his plans. However, it didn't work so well because he still was able to set his plan into motion."

Eriol looked like he would much rather Tsubasa tell him something else. Something in his face must have alerted the ninja because he spoke up before Tsubasa could.

"Are you thinking the kid made this up? I have seen the other kid myself, even worked and talked with him. This isn't something that a person could make up. Either you rethink your ideas or don't speak them if that is the case."

Eriel smiled slightly before shaking his head at the red eyed ninja. "I wasn't going to say that Tsubasa was telling a lie. I will have to say right now that he could not lie his way out of a paper bag. He had never lied and probably never will."

Tsubasa simply rolled his eyes at the elder's statement. While it was true he did not lie, it didn't mean that he couldn't. It was simply that he chose not to.

"Well Eriol-kun. If you believe Tsu-chan, then what is it that you wanted to tell me that was so important? Is there a part of Fei Wang's plan that we don't know?"

The dark haired man looked down at the tea cup that Sakura had given him before speaking a single sentence that changed everything for everyone in the room. With that one sentence, he caused the mage to almost fall in the floor, Sakura to drop her teacup and Kurogane to stare at him. Tsubasa simple stared at the table trying to understand Fei Wang's plans now and how he managed to get this far. How could he have possibly gotten his plans to work if the main factor was completely differently from what the group believed?

"Fei Wang Reed cannot make clones."

**Dun Dun Dun! Please review and tell me what you think about this twist the story had taken. Since I made y'all wait so long, I made the chapter longer than I normally would. It got away from me again. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! Here is chapter 4. You all finally get to see what happened to Yumao! I cannot wait to see how you all react! I would like to first leave some messages to my reviewers:**

** :**** You will find out about Tsu's twin in this chapter. Syaoran does have a reason for what he has done but it may not be a good reason. Glad you like it.**

**Moonstar 1312****: Thank you for pointing out Eriol's name. I misspelt it. LOL**

**Esmereilda****: You can see the Guardians soon. Probably in a chapter or two.**

**Ern Estine 13624****: I'm really glad that you like it. ;D**

**QueenyLeAcH****: I plan on continuing. :D. Just been busy with school is all.**

**Gochi Glay Lover****: I'm happy that you like it. Everyone is still alive. You get to see why Syaoran left in the next chapter. I will update hopefully soon. Most of my classes are online so I get them done easily. By the way, if any of you were wondering, Tsubasa's nick name, Tsu, is pronounced like the feminine name Sue. Just to help y'all out. You can get the pronunciation for Yǔmáo's name from Google translate. Just look for 'feathers' under the search for Chinese (simplified). **

**Disclaimer: See chappie one**

"Fei Wang cannot make clones."

There was a brief moment of pause after everyone's reaction. All of a sudden, the kitchen table got flipped over by one really pissed off ninja.

"What the hell do you mean Fei Wang cannot make clones?! If that's the case, then explain to me how there are two kids running around?"

"He is probably Tsubasa from another world. No one, not even Sakura, has enough power to create clones. If he were to attempt it, not only would it not have worked, Tsubasa would have died. It confuses me though. Why would Fei Wang go through so much, when all he had to do was put Tsubasa under a spell. It makes no sense to go through all-"

The scraping of a chair across the floor cut Eriol off. He looked up just in time to see the fourteen year old take off out of the kitchen. Before anyone could say anything, the door was flung open and the teen took off down the street. Sakura leapt up to chase after him but stopped in her tracks.

Eriol could see that she was lost in a vision. After about a few seconds, Sakura blinked and turned towards Eriol.

"Syaoran's coming."

TRCTRCTRCTRCCCSCCSCCSCCS

Tsubasa really should have put on some shoes before he took off out the door. However, shoes were the last thing on his mind. His head felt like someone had taken a blender to his head. Thoughts were spinning around his head, none of them were complete sentences. He wasn't sure if his guess was correct or not. He didn't want to even voice it. If he spoke it out loud, it would be even more real.

He wasn't sure how long he had been running. Seconds, minutes, hours seem to have no hold on him. Even after he needed to stop, he kept going. If he ran fast enough, hard enough, far enough, then the very thought of Fei Wang's plan could not reach him. After a while, Tsubasa couldn't run anymore. His feet were numb from the cold snow. He hadn't even put on a coat or jacket. He would probably get sick from the long exposure to the cold.

Legs shaking, Tsubasa slumped to the ground where he had stopped. From looking around, he could not tell where he was. Houses, streets, lights, even mailboxes looked different to him. The melting snow was slowly seeping up into his jeans, quickly leaving him cold and shivering. He didn't even have a phone to call his mother. He didn't know how to get back home.

Shivering, Tsubasa tried to stand, only to fall back down to the snow covered street. He could not feel his legs. The sky had turned pitch black while he had been running. He knew things were getting bad when his vision started to blur. Just ahead of him, someone turned the corner and spotted him. Tsubasa could feel his world tilt as he fell over onto the snow cover street.

The person up ahead started to run towards him, obviously seeing that something was wrong. Tsubasa could not tell who the person was nor could he make out what they were saying. All he could see before he passed out was the person's eyes: one crystal blue, the other amber brown.

TRCTRCTRCCCSCCSCCS

The first thing Tsubasa noticed when he woke was a big warm comforter laying on top of him. A pillow had been placed under his head. This confused him greatly. He could vaguely remember that he had been on the cold ground before he passed out.

The second thing that he noticed was his head was pounding. His whole body felt as if it was freezing, the first sign that he was sick. He opened his eye lids, feeling like someone had taped sandpaper to them. He looked around and found that he did not know where he was. From the looks of it, he was located in a hotel room. He could hear someone off in the kitchenette but there was a wall blocking his view. The brown haired teen tried to get out of the bed but didn't have the strength to even sit up. Closing his eyes, Tsubasa tried to sense how many people were in the room. Only one. They seemed to be cooking form the amount of movement Tsubasa could hear.

There was a loud crash, followed by someone cursing. The sudden noise had caused Tsubasa to sit up fast. This wasn't such a good idea because the headache that followed almost made him pass out again. He groaned and fell back onto the bed. This must have altered the person in the kitchenette because he could hear footsteps coming towards him. He kept his eyes shut tight, hoping to get the headache to go away.

More shuffling could be heard as the person walked back into the kitchen. There was a rattling sound followed by someone turning on the water. He could hear footsteps coming towards him again. He kept his eyes closed, afraid the light would make it worse.

"You should take some medicine. It will help the headache go away."

The voice sounded so familiar that the teen almost opened his eyes to see who it was. He could not think who it was off the top of his head. Deciding to test it, Tsubasa opened his eyes slightly, only to squeeze them back shut again. The light was very bright to him, only because of his headache. After a few seconds, he tested it again. This time he was able to get his eyes open enough to adjust to the light. After what felt like an eternity, Tsubasa's eyes were adjusted enough to look over at the person who had helped him.

He almost jumped out of the bed when he looked over but paused when he saw the person had two brown eyes and not one blue and brown. The person looked just like his clo- he really couldn't call him a clone. This person was more like a twin of his other. He was carrying a glass of water and had some pills in his other hand. The person had the same brown hair as his own, down to the same hair style. He was wearing blue jeans and a comfortable forest green shirt. Resting upon the shirt was a silver necklace that Tsubasa had seen millions of times from the age of three to five.

"Yǔmáo?"

"And he decides to ignore me. Great job, Tsu."

The fourteen year old sat the cup of water on the side table, followed by the medicine. He reached out his head and gently pressed it to Tsubasa's forehead. After a few seconds, he pulled it away and grabbed the thermometer that was located next to the lamp. He got Tsubasa to take the thermometer and waited for the results. The whole time Tsubasa kept staring at him, expecting him to disappear at any given moment.

"I'm not glass you know. If you were trying to look around me, I will move."

This snapped Tsubasa out of his daze. Yǔmáo had somehow pulled the thermometer out and was looking at it, clearly not pleased with the results if the frown on his face was anything to go by.

"Well you have a high fever but that is probably because you ran out into the snow with no jacket or shoes. Not very bright, by the way. What were you thinking?"

"I honestly wasn't. Besides that, where have you been all these years? Ka-chan was worried sick when you were kidnapped. She had the police running everywhere to look for you but they couldn't find a clue anywhere."

"I'm not surprised that they couldn't find anything. I wasn't in this world."

This sentence was all Tsubasa needed to hear to confirm his theory. Fei Wang had played a big gamble but would pay an even bigger price once everyone found out what he did. Tsubasa had to swallow to keep his mouth from getting to dry. He tried to say something, anything really, but his twin cut him off.

"You really should be resting. We can talk about this after you get some sleep. No offence but you look like Kurogane-san when he has had too much to drink."

The last part of the sentence was followed by a chuckle and Tsubasa had to resist the urge to laugh as well. Deciding to take his twins advice, Tsubasa laid back down, watching his brother the entire time. Yǔmáo didn't find anything wrong with this since he just smiled and headed to the kitchen again.

"Don't forget the medicine. It will help your fever as well as help you sleep."

Reaching over, Tsubasa did as he was told, which was rare when it came to his brother. He may be older than Tsubasa, only by three minutes, but he did know what he was talking about. Tsubasa laid back down and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. The two thing that crossed his mind before he drifted off was how much Fei Wand would pay and how his brother got Fai-san's magic out of his eye.

**And I'm going to leave it there. How many of you really saw that coming? Please be honest. I'm hoping to update every Tuesday. If I haven't updated, then it means I am busy with school work. However, I am not letting this story be abandoned. This is one of my favorite stories and has been in my head since sophomore year of high school. Which was about seven years ago. Please review and let me know what y'all think guys. Until next time!**


End file.
